Mandy's First Adventure
by Briansgirly
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter is just like him. Will she have the same adventures?


Chapter One: The Night Before Everything  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mandy and her brother Raymond. The rest belongs to Jo Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter woke up with the same dream. He was worried about how things were going now. His wife Cho Chang slept silently next to him.  
  
He had married Cho a year after Hogwarts. She was nineteen and he was eighteen. That was twelve years ago. Now he had a daughter and a son.  
  
The dream was always the same. The one about Mandy's daycare. She was three and Voldermort was still running amuck. They had not yet gotten him. He had dropped Mandy off that morning and was hurrying to pick her up. He had been late again. When he got to the Daycare it was in ruins. There were 12 deaths and many more kids and teachers injured. Mandy however came out with nothing but a few bruises and a scar like Harry's. He knew what happened. This same thing happened to him when he was only a year old. Ever since then he had been edgy. The only thing was. How was Mandy protected like that?  
  
Harry tiptoed down to check on Raymond. Raymond looked more and more like his mother everyday. He even began acting like her. Stubborn and set in his own ways. His room was filled with toys from that afternoon. He and his sister had been playing with them.  
  
Then Harry made his way towards Mandy's room. The door was closed and a Do Not Enter or Else sign hung on it. He opened the door to the room and nearly tripped over a stack of books. Those were for school. She had gotten her letter a week ago. The moonlight shone through the two windows and lit up the sleeping girl. She looked exactly like her father. From the untidy black hair to her green eyes to her height. He kissed her forehead and walked out.  
  
2 minutes later Harry decided to get water and was walking down the carpeted steps as he heard and " Hmph! " from behind. He looked to see Mandy. She ran down to where he was.  
  
" Dad what are you doing? I though I heard someone come into my room and I came down to see who it was. " Mandy explained.  
  
" I was going downstairs to get some water. Want some? "  
  
" Sure. Why not. I wasn't too tired anyway. "  
  
Harry watched as Mandy stood tip-toed to get the glasses. As he filled them up with water his daughters eyes widened. As his did many times before.  
  
" I know why you came in my room! You had that dream again, didn't you? The dream about Day Care? Dad, don't beat yourself up over it. There was no possible way you could have gotten there. And besides it wasn't as bad as you would think. And besides I came out smelling like a rose." Said Mandy with a hint of sincerity.  
  
" That's the scary part. I have no clue to how that happened. I guess time will tell. Not that I don't have guesses. " Harry added quickly.  
  
He handed her the water and they sat down at the kitchen table. Mandy took a long drink. She set it down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
" But don't you have some guess that would make sense? I mean it's kind of creepy if you think about it. " Mandy said.  
  
" Oh yeah. You are definitely my daughter. And it is creepy. You can't help that though. You take after your father. Trust me. Don't go looking for adventure. It'll find you. " He said in a grim tone.  
  
" Got it dad. " Mandy said finishing her water.  
  
" Now go upstairs. It's time you go back to sleep. Because you have to wake up in about four hours. "  
  
" G'night dad. Love you. " Mandy said kissing her dad's forehead before quietly sneaking upstairs.  
  
" Love you too. " Harry said before going to his room. When he got to his room Cho was sitting up.  
  
" Whassa matter? " Harry asked.  
  
" What was that all about? I woke up and you were gone! " Cho exclaimed.  
  
" Mandy woke up and went downstairs for water. So I heard her and got up to make sure it wasn't Draco trying to rob us. Or play a late night joke. " Harry said lamely.  
  
" Okay, whatever. We need to go to sleep. You have to wake up in three hours. Goodness knows both those children will be up by then wanting to help dad set up for the guests. And your daughter is going to want seeker pointers for when you play quidditch. "  
  
" G'night honey. "  
  
" See you in the morning. "  
  
With that both of them fell asleep. Waiting for tomorrow's get together. And quidditch. 


End file.
